Horror Mansion
by Dark's Baby Gurl
Summary: Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and Satoshi have partnered up for a school project. Better then it sounds, full summary inside. Please R&R. Hope you like.


Hey again everyone I'm back, and I'm better then ever with my newest story Horror Mansion.

Summary: Daisuke and his friends have to do a report for school on a historcial site in town. Riku tells them about an old mansion near her and Risa's house, and they chose that. But it's not going to be the easiest project they've done. For the folks say that people disappear in that house and that the under word is connected to it, making it hunted. Come join them in an adventer for the life time, as they try to solve the mystery that surround the house, and destory an anicent evil.

note: you don't have to read anything in the ( ) if you don't what too, ok.

chapter one: The Project

* * *

Daisuke Niwa is just your average teenager, his friends, and crazy family, a girlfriend, an alter ego, he goes to school, and he steals famous pieces of art work. Will maybe not the normal, but he still has his every day problems to deal with. But today is getting to by as far from noraml as they get. Today is the start of the group projects. But not everything is going to be ok as they start on their projects. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke, hurry up or you're going to be late for school again!" Emiko yelled from the kitchen. "Ok mom!" Daisuke yelled back. then he ran down the stairs taking two at a time and when he reached the bottom he jumpped the last four. "Bye mom, dad, granpa, To-to-chan, Wiz, See you when I get home tonight."See you Daisuke!" To-to chripped from the table. (I really don't know if he calls her that or not.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke ran as fast as he could so he didn't miss his train ran to school. "Daisuke!" someone yelled. He looked up and saw Riku Harada standing there waiting for him. Daisuke ran even fast then before, "hello Miss Riku, how have you been," Daisuke panted. "I'm doing fine, hey we start are projects today, do you want to work with Risa and me?" Daisuke stared at her for a few mintues before answering her question. "Ah, sure," Daisuke said with big grin, "I think it would be fun." "Yeah!" Riku yelled with a big grin and then grabbed Daisuke's hand and ran off towards class.

Ding Ding

"Yeah, it's time for history, aren't you excited guys!" Risa yelled as they made their way towards the classroom. "Yeah, Kanzaki Sensei is so cool, I take wait to see what kind of project it is! What about you Daisuke," Riku chripped as they reached their destination. "I guess this will be fun, and its Kanzaki Sensei's first big class project too." Daisuke said as he entered the room. "Yeah, this should be great," Takeshi said as he sat down in his desk.

A few seconds later Kanzaki Sensei walked into the class, and took his place in front of the class. He had black spiked hair, and his bangs were in his face most of the time. He had one ear pieced and he wore glass every now and then. He liked to wear botton up white shirt and lose black jeans. around his neck was a necklace with a shark tooth hanging from it. Kanzaki Sensei had soon become the schools favorite teacher, but he was there only for a short time.

"OK class, today we get into group of five, and from there you will have to decide as a group on what you are going to report on. And did a mention that it has to be a historical site in town, and as a group you have to give a oral presentation. All around the room you could hear people groaning. "Ok, time to pick pranters."

Everyone got up, and started to pairt up with their friends. Riku and Risa came over by Daisuke, and they started talking about what they were going to do. "Hey Daisuke, can I be in your group too, cayse your suppose to have five and theres only three of you," Takeshi stated, hands on his hips and a smug smile on his lips. "Well is it ok with you two," Daisuke looked over by Riku and Risa. "Sure," they said together. Daisuke looked around to see who else didn't have a partner. Way in the back Satoshi Hiwatari was sitting all by himself. Just looking around the classroom.

"Hey guys can Hiwatari join us, we still need one more person," Daisuke looked at the other four members in his group. They looked at him for a minute then at Satoshi and final at eachother. "Sure." "Ok be right back ok guys." Daisuke made his way to the back of the class where Satoshi was sitting. "Hey Hiwatari, I was wondering if you would like to join Miss Riku, Miss Harada, Takeshi, and me," Daisuke looked at him with a big grin. "Sure, I guess so," Satoshi said. they both got up and walked back over the others.

Ding Ding

"Yes school is out and time to get started on our project!" Riku yelled as she ran in front of thr others. "So does anyone have an idea on what our project should be on" Risa pipped up. "Will it has to be a historical site in town." Satoshi stated as he pushed his glass up his nose. "Well there's loading of ancient places here, all we have to do is pick one." Takeshi said as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"NO NO NO, it has to be something that no one would think of doing!" Riku spund around and yelled at Takeshi, "Like the old mansion on the hill. It's just outside of town. Well what do you guys say." Risa looked at her sister as if she had a sceond head coming out of her shoulders, "but sis, that place is hunted remember," Risa whined. "Thats why we have to do it," Takeshi stated, "It's perfect, it's suppose to hunted right," the group muttered yes,

"Then we came along and proved everyone wrong." "Yeah, thats great, ok everyone meet at Risa and my house tomorrow, got it," Riku said looking around the group. "Got it," everyone said. With that said, everyone broke up and went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke got home later then he usual did, but he had to get art supplies. "Mom I'm home!" Daisuke yelled when he stepped into the house. He walked over to the hallway, when all of a sudden the floor gave out from under neithe him. "NOT AGAIN!"

After he was done with his training course, Daisuke walked into the living room to end up having his mother, Emiko, pull him into a deadly hug. _**"Hahahaha!" **"Dark stop it, it's not funny. This harts alot." _Daisuke yelled at Dark. "Emiko, I don't think Daisuke can beathe." Kosuke said as he tryed to peel his wife off of his son.

"So Dai, why are you so late getting home," asked Emiko. "Well, today in class, we started a project and so yeah," said Daisuke, taking a sit between his mom and dad. "That still doesn't tell us why you were late," Daiki stated, while puting the paper down on the table. "I went to the ice cream with my group to finger out what we are going to do a report on, then I went to the art store and got some suppilies for tomorrow with Takeshi, and then I went over to his house to see what he was all bring," Daisuke final cleared his case of being late. "Ok, Dai," Emiko ran her fingers though Daisuke hair then got up and into hte kicthen area.

"So Dai, who's all in your group, and what are you doing a report on?" Kosuke asked. Daisuke stood up, then sat back down on his knees. "Well there's Miss Riku, Miss Risa, Takeshi, and Hiwatari," he paused for a bit. Everyone in the room was looking at him as if he were nuts. "And we are going to do a report on the mansion near Miss Riku and Miss Risa," Daisuke finished with a long sigh.

In the kicthen Emiko had stopped what she was doing and looked at her son, "Daisuke, why don't you head for bed, you should get a good nights sleep for tomorrow. Ok!" Daisuke looked up at his mother and nodded. He got up and headed up the stairs that lead to his room. "Night everyone," Daisuke said as he started up the stairs. "Night Daisuke!" To-to chipped loudly.

* * *

Ok lets see...Like I said I really don't know of Daisuke calls To-to, To-to-chan or not but I like too. Don't worry I'm going to check it out to see if he does or not ok. There isn't going to be alot of Dark in here ok. Hey sorry if the begining was lame I was trying to make it longer because in the reviews I get people are saying to make it longer, and thats what I was tyring to do, so yeah. Well the thing is I've seen all of the episode and I have all the books but one, I'm not trying to brag here just read, but I really don't care for the anime, I like the manga more. So I will be using the manga version, but I will have few details from the anime in here. 

Yeah I finished the first chapter in Horror Mansion. Hope you enjoyed it 'cause I enjoyed typing it. Please R&R, thanks a million everyone. Bye bye for now -


End file.
